dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Flash
Wallace Rudolph "Wally" West (ウォレス・ルドルフ・"ウォーリー"・ウェスト, Woresu Rudorufu "Wōrī" Wesuto) also known as Kid Flash (キッド・フラッシュ, Kiddo Furasshu) is the teenage super quick sidekick and nephew of Barry Allen - Flash. "I'm Kid Flash: the fastest boy alive." :—Kid Flash. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Will Friedle (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Gifted with super speed, Kid Flash is able to run incredibly fast. This allows him to whip up wind storms and escape quickly; Kid Flash’s speed is truly astonishing. Appearance As Wally West Wally West is a high-school sophomore. He has spiky orange hair, freckles and green eyes. He has a lean yet slightly muscular build. As Kid Flash Kid Flash wears a skin-tight suit with the top and bottom being two different colors: top is yellow and bottom is red. His mask is also red and his boots are yellow. He also wears red goggles to protect his eyes, though they also came with the added advantage of allowing him to perceive different light spectra. His costume was yellow with red pants, red gloves, and yellow shoes with a red lightning bolt within a white circle. He has appending shoulder pads and body protectors due to his often use as a human cannonball. Furthermore, his new costume was integrated with stealth-tech; by pressing the lightning bolt emblem on his costume, Wally could change the color of the uniform into a black and gray variation that is better suited for black-ops missions. *Hair Color: Orange *Eye Color: Green *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes Gallery File:Wally_West_2016.png|Wallace Rudolph "Wally" West. Background Personality One of Kid Flash's most notable personality traits is his wit. Because his super-speed literally allows him all the time he needs, Kid Flash is very laid-back. He likes to wise-crack and make snappy quips, and seems to be quick with making decisions as well. Perhaps due to his cocky nature, he sometimes finds himself going far too fast for himself, which can lead to mistakes. Despite this, Kid Flash is very charming and has a kind heart that can see people for who they really are, which he displayed in his interactions with Jinx. He is shown to be very insistent with pursuing somebody he fancies as shown in Lightspeed. After he was taken by Jinx, he tried multiple times to get close to her, but she always struck him down. Despite this, he kept trying and eventually succeeded. As seen in Teen Titans Go! issue #34 "The Great Race", Kid Flash enjoys flirting with any pretty girl he sees. During the race, he stopped to flirt with Argent, Raven, and other random women (much to Jinx's jealousy and anger). Even though he is laid back and sometime seems like he doesn't have a care in the world, occasionally he shows some parts of himself that does not seem like him. Sometimes he worries a lot about Jinx and has concerns about her. In Fearsome Five, he is worried about Jinx and he said that he hated to see her like that. When Kid Kold (Jinx's ex-boyfriend) and Ice Kate are arrested he shows some concern about her past, but Jinx stirs away from explaining the whole story. This proves that he isn't as laid back as he seems. Relationships Friends/Allies * Teen Titans ** Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing (best friend and leader) * Jinx * Young Justice ** Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy ** Kaldur'ahm/Tempest Family * Rudy West (father) * Mary West (mother) * Barry Allen/Flash (uncle) * Iris West-Allen (aunt) * Bart Allen/Impulse (first cousin once removed) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Captain Cold Abilities and Traits An apparent drawback to Kid Flash's super-speed ability is that he needs to rest and consume plenty of food (most likely due to his super-fast metabolism), in order to maintain his superpower. This was especially shown in Teen Titans Go! Many of his appearances showed him eating in mass quantities. Madame Rouge was likely aware of this downside, as she made it very clear to Jinx that Kid Flash should not be given food or drink while under capture. Powers *'Superhuman Speed': Kid Flash can move extremely quickly and is only seen as a blur to his enemies. Kid Flash takes pride in his power and calls himself, "The Fastest Boy Alive." Perhaps the most obvious power that Kid Flash has in his arsenal, it allows him many interesting abilities. Some of the abilities Kid Flash has displayed are: ** Creating small tornadoes which are strong enough to lift humans up. ** Vibration of his own body molecules to pass through solid objects, though he does not always seem to prefer gently passing through objects. ** Creating high frictions hot enough to cause burns, which comes useful at times whenever somebody gets a hold of him. ** At one point, Kid Flash caused a small earthquake of some sort due to high-velocity impacts with his hands supplemented by his speed. ** Accelerated healing: Wally heals faster than the average human. ** Superhuman endurance: Kid Flash is very sturdy against punishment. Though his costume had padding, he still took quite a beating when he cannonballed. Kid Flash can run at an undetermined amount of time and is very sturdy against punishment, as he has been shown crashing into a wall, electrocuted and receive blows while recovering rather quickly. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Wally's reflexes were enhanced with his speed. He could dodge and react to attacks easily. He could not, however, perform intricate tasks at high speed. * Enhanced Strength: While not physically the strongest superhero out there, Kid Flash is known to run through several walls within a building, and that would take quite a lot of strength to accomplish, although it is possible that this is his speed that is allowing him to accomplish this. Also, he was able to slam the ground and create a shockwave (which was strong enough to subdue Madame Rouge) similar to Mammoth's shockwaves. * Supercharged Brain Activity: Kid Flash's mental abilities are also hyper-accelerated, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds and can devise strategies and solutions to problems when fighting villains in no time at all. Abilities * Martial Arts: Although not his main preference and although it wasn't shown in the cartoon, in Teen Titans Go! issue #36 "Troy", he was seen kicking the Gordanians. * Gymnastics: Wally seems to be capable of basic gymnastic skills, including somersaults and front handsprings, also at high speed. * High intellect: Wally is a science prodigy with a naturally high IQ. * Multilingualism: Kid Flash can speak both English and French and some high school Latin. Strength level Weaknesses * Hyper-accelerated metabolism: Wally's metabolism functions several times faster than normal, so he constantly takes in large quantities of food to maintain his energy. Whether or not it tasted good was not a primary concern, as he had eaten a batch of Miss Martian's burnt cookies with no ill effects. For emergency situations in which he has to be away from food for more than 24 hours, Wally keeps food in a hidden compartment on his right glove. Equipment * First costume: Wally wore a reverse-colored variation of Barry Allen's costume. The cowl opened at the top so Wally's hair could stay out. * Second costume: A new costume with the same color scheme as the old one, but with distinct shoulder pads. The suit itself was highly resistant to friction as it was capable of being worn and used by him without wearing out for a long period of time. By touching the logo on his chest, he could alter the costume's colors to gray and black. :: Due to his accelerated metabolism, Wally kept a small supply of food in a hidden compartment on his right glove for emergency use (if he must be away from food for more than 24 hours). He refered to the compartment as his cupboard. * Goggles: Wally used goggles to protect his eyes from debris while running. The goggles also had light/radiation wavelength detection and thermal imaging capabilities. * Snow suit: An insulated, white version of his second costume. Former Equipment * Helmet of Fate: For a brief time, Wally gained possession of the Helmet of Fate, which allowed him access to powerful magical abilities and allowed him to temporarily become the new Doctor Fate. Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Kid Flash Wikipedia * Kid Flash DC Database Notes & Trivia * Kid Flash (Wally West) first appeared in The Flash #110 (January 1960) * Wally's birthday is November 11, 1994. * Kid Flash is actually faster than Mas y Menos. However, Kid Flash is distracted more easily and lost a race to the brothers. *In the DC comics, Wally West gained his powers when he was accidentally exposed to a lightning blast under the same circumstances as his uncle. He eventually becomes the Flash after his uncle's untimely demise during Crisis on Infinite Earths. *According to Beast Boy at the beginning of "Calling All Titans", Kid Flash already had a communicator even though it wasn't shown how he got it. *Even though he had a communicator, Kid Flash wasn't ambushed by the Brotherhood of Evil. *In the original DC Comics, Kid Flash, along with Robin and Aqualad, was among the founding members of the Teen Titans. *Out of the four guys with obvious crushes on Jinx, (Cyborg, See-more, Kid Kold, and Kid Flash), he is the only one who succeeds in stealing her heart. * While similar in design, the difference between the suits of Wally West and Barry Allen are the lightning bolt "belts" on the suits' waists'; Wally's belt separates into lightning bolt points at the front while Barry's continues unbroken. *According to Wally, Flash, in comparison to the likes of Superman (who "soars above everyone"), Batman (who "hides from everyone"), and Wonder Woman (who "preaches to everyone"), is considered to be the kind of hero who "runs alongside everyone". *Wally's earpieces are radios originally used to enable the Flash to hear what people are saying even while running at super speed. His own earpieces are also tuned to emergency and police frequencies. * Once entering the Speed Force, individuals run the risk of becoming one with the energy and need a "lightning rod" to ground themselves with their original realities in order to return. For the Flashes, their loved ones are their "lightning rods" and Wally's love for Linda Park enabled him to become the first speedster to enter the Speed Force and successfully return unscathed. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Flash Family Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Time Travelers Category:Central City Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters